The Newest Additions
by Homestarluver201
Summary: Gabe and Tycho are both second-years, new to Ouran Academy. What will the host club think of them? New couples will sprout and new discoveries will be made!  some part yaoi with a little fluff  Co-written by KyoTohru97 Rating may go up.
1. Upon Arrival

**Hello, all! Welcome to the first Penny-Arcade / Ouran High School Host Club crossover! :D This was co-written by KyoTohru97 and another one of my friends, (who does not have an account here) so I hope you enjoy our messed up creation! :D (FYI, Gabe and Tycho are high school aged in this fanfic.)**

There at the end of a lightened hallway in a prestigious school stood two figures, each with different thoughts on their minds. Were they supposed to enter the door to the supposedly abandoned music room 3?

"Tycho…I don't think we should do it." Gabe suggested.

"Why not?" Tycho shrugged. "We need a quiet place to study. Why not in an abandoned classroom?"

"Well…" before Gabe could finish, Tycho had placed a hand on the door handle and slowly pushed it open.

The two were briefly blinded by a flurry of rose petals that pushed past the opening door and once Gabe and Tycho could see again, there in the middle of the room was a group of seven boys.

"Welcome!" the one in front with blonde hair greeted. "I see we have new guests today!"

"We're not…guests." Tycho clarified, picking stray rose petals off the shoulders of his periwinkle colored uniform. "We came here to study."

"Study, you say?" the boy pondered aloud. "Why don't you try and have fun now and put your studying aside for later?"

Tycho was about to retort when he glanced over and saw Gabe's face. He was smiling from ear-to-ear and staring at everyone.

"Is this a club? Can I join? I want to join the club! Can I join your club?" Gabe was asking a million questions a minute as he raced toward the boys in anticipation.

"Now, now, settle down, gentlemen!" the boy said. "I haven't even introduced us yet!"

Tycho simply stood by the door and watched as Gabriel was lead around by the tall boy.

"I am Tamaki Suou. Welcome to the Ouran Academy Host Club!" The flamboyant smile on Tamaki's face brightened up the room, but not Tycho's face. "Please, have a seat!"

Gabe and Tycho were led to a table on the far left of the room, with the group following them. Tamaki looked toward the rest of the group and smiled.

"This is my lovely host club! Our mission is to entertain the girls of the academy and brighten up their day~!" his sing-song voice rang out through the near-empty club room as most of the members smiled.

"I'm Haruhi. Haruhi Fujioka. Pleased to meet you!" A boy with short brown hair greeted, shaking Gabe and Tycho's hands.

"These are the Hiitachin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru." Tamaki said, gesturing to a pair of orange-haired boys. "Though you can never really tell who's who…"

"Pleasure to meet you!" The boys smiled, speaking simultaneously.

"I'm Mitsukuni Honeynozuka, but you can call me Honey-senpai!" A short, blonde-haired boy pranced up and shook Gabe's hand enthusiastically. "And this is Takashi-senpai! But you can call him Mori!"

Gabe and Tycho looked up and saw a really tall boy with short, black hair and a monotone face. The two were stunned at how menacing he looked compared to Honey-senpai…

_These kids are NUTS… _Tycho thought.

"I'm Kyouya Ootori, third youngest son of the Ootori line." A young man with black hair grinned, the light catching on his glasses.

"Say, this is a pretty prestigious school. How'd you get in?" Hikaru asked.

"Well, I was accepted here because I passed my middle school test without a doubt. Both Gabe and I are second-years here at Ouran. We transferred." Tycho said, standing up.

"I have NO IDEA how I got here." Gabe smiled. "I think my dad said something about…studying abroad so I could get out of the house and make some foreign friends."

The host club just blinked.

"So…neither of you are wealthy?" Tamaki asked forlornly.

"I'm not." Gabe answered.

"Only if you mean by parents." Tycho said. "And even then, my mother was only wealthy in an abundance of alcohol. She used to beat me with an extension cord every day."

The host club and Gabe were silent for a moment.

Tamaki bit his lower lip and Honey's eyes filled with tears.

"Geez…that's harsh…" Haruhi said.

Tycho simply nodded before letting out a stifled chuckle.

"Oh, I haven't fully introduced myself yet. I am Tycho Brahe, and I'm from Washington state." he said.

"I'm Gabe! My real name is Johnathan Gabriel, but I absolutely HATE my first name, so everyone calls me Gabe!" He smiled. Then frowned. "Or they PAY."

Tamaki cleared his throat and shook Tycho's hand.

"Well, I heard you mention something earlier about joining the host club!" he said. "would you like to?"

"YESYESYES~!" Gabe hugged Tamaki around the middle, smiling again. "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUUU~!"

"So…we call you…Tycho-senpai and Gabe-senpai?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked, testing the names. The senpai tag didn't exactly sound right with American names…

"Sure, or you could just say Tycho and Gabe. We wouldn't be offended." Gabe said, letting go of Tamaki. Hikaru and Kaoru shrugged.

"Well, to be a member of the host club, you'll have to go through a lot of training to know even the basics on how to impress the girls!"

"YAY!"

"Woop-dee-doo."

**-Ending theme plays-**

**So, how'd you like it? Come on, tell me! :D**


	2. The Dreaded Picture

**Second chapter- yay! :D Thanks to you who read since it was posted! Now, time for good old fashioned host club nonsense! :D**

Gabe and Tycho were doing relatively well in the host club so far. Well, that goes as far as Gabe. Tycho wasn't making a very good impression on Tamaki with the way he acted in the host club room.

"So Tycho," one of the girls began. "what made you and Gabe want to join the host club?"

"Well, I didn't want to at all." Tycho said. "I had to because I didn't want to leave Gabe in a room full of psychos."

The girls nodded and Tamaki walked over solemnly.

"Tycho, may I have a word with you?" he said forlornly.

Tycho rolled his eyes and complied, probably thinking Tamaki was going to drill him again on 'impressing the ladies.'

Tamaki lead him to a corner of the 3rd music room and sighed.

"Mr. Brahe, you've got to get a hold of yourself! A proper host would have said something along the lines of," Tamaki then assumed a smirk on his face and struck a pose. "I joined because I enjoy making women feel better and brighten up their day, same with Gabriel!"

The two then shot a glance over at the black-haired second year, who was currently telling some first-years about his life back in Washington.

"Yeah, it's not all that bad. I much prefer being here with you ladies…" Gabe sighed, winking at the brunettes across the table from him, who giggled and blushed happily.

"You see? That's what a host would do!" Tamaki smiled.

"No, that's what a pervert would do. I don't know why I agreed to stay in the host club anyways…" Tycho snorted.

With that said, he walked back to his position on the couch with the group of girls he was assigned to, ignoring Tamaki's shouts of protests. With a creak of the door, everyone in the room watched the large doors open as the Hiitachin twins entered the host club.

"Sorry we're late." Hikaru and Kaoru simultaneously apologized.

"Where were you two?" Tamaki burst, running up to the two. "Haven't you noticed how many girls requested you?"

The three looked back at where Tamaki was previously standing, and they saw a crowd of about eight or nine girls standing nervously.

"Sorry, boss. Kaoru took to long in the shower." Hikaru sighed.

"I did not!" Kaoru protested. "You just didn't tell me I wouldn't have had enough time!"

Tamaki sighed and walked over to where Gabe was sitting with three or four brunette girls.

"So Gabriel, how are you fairing over here?" he queried.

"Just fine, boss." Gabe gave Tamaki a thumbs up and smiled. "I was just about to tell these lovely girls about my hobbies."

Tamaki smiled and nodded his head.

"Very well, but just…promise me you'll keep an eye on Tycho over there." Tamaki thumbed over to Tycho, who was telling the girls about what kind of literature he reads.

"Mostly fantasy or science-fiction. Like, with senmurvs and ropengryphs and stuff like that." Tycho described. Some of the girls were watching intently, others were staring off into space as if they were uninterested.

"Hey Tycho-chan!" Gabe called, wandering over. He'd left his shift with the brunette girls to Honey and Mori so he could talk to his best friend.

"What'cha up to?" He asked, flopping down on the couch next to his friend. Tycho rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Not much." Came the bleak reply.

The girls smiled and waved at Gabriel, who winked back.

"Sup, ladies?"

The girls took a moment to breathe, then began to fan girl excitedly.

"He's so cuuute~!" one screamed.

"I want to marry him!" another shouted.

Tycho looked over at Gabe with anger, envy, and irritation in his eyes.

"What are you doing? You've only been in the host club for a few days and you're acting like you own the place!" Tycho hissed. Gabe just shrugged.

"Eh, it comes naturally." Gabe smirked.

Just then, the twins crept up behind the two boys and grinned over the back of the couch.

"So…What are you two _lovebirds_ up to?" The boys chuckled.

Tycho turned around furiously, face blushing red. Gabe just scowled.

"Lovebirds? Where on Earth did you get that idea?" Tycho's eyes narrowed dangerously.

The twins looked at each other as if to confirm something, then both let out Cheshire-like grins and held up a wallet sized picture. Upon closer inspection, it was an image of Gabe and Tycho in a hot lip lock from a few days ago. The picture looked like it had been taken secretly in a bathroom or something…

Gabe and Tycho both felt their faces go red-hot as the girls around them began to scream wildly; a few of them had nosebleeds.

"IT'S SO CUUUTTEEE~!" One screamed.

"Tycho totally looks like he's on top!" Another shouted.

Suddenly, a fair-skinned hand plucked the picture away from the Hiitachin's grip.

"Now Hikaru, Kaoru, that's enough harassment for one day!" Tamaki's voice scolded. He looked at the picture in disdain, thinking it was a cosplay or something…

Oh, was he wrong.

As soon as Tamaki's eyes hit the picture, his face went a shade of pink. He dropped it into an un-expecting Gabe's hands and he then proceeded to run to the mushroom room.

"Senpai?" An unsuspecting Haruhi pondered aloud from the other side of the room.

She wandered over and took the picture from Gabe, scanning over it.

"Urp-!" She tried to hold in the gasp so desperately wanting out. "Wha-when was this taken?"

"I have…absolutely no idea!" Tycho said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, you do. It was the other day-" Tycho clamped his hand over Gabe's mouth and glared at him.

"No. No, I do not."

The twins were just giggling in the corner about the bigger sized picture in Hikaru's pocket.

**-Ending theme plays-**


End file.
